


【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】-寂静的春天-

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 白情没有结束总之现在还来得及是不是（？）虽然短得要死。还是前辈Hornet，是之前那篇《榭寄生之下》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729316）的后续，送出的回礼是一个不被允许的拥抱，和他们都默认放弃的有声的春天。
Relationships: The Hollow Knight丨Pure Vessel/Hornet
Kudos: 1





	【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】-寂静的春天-

**Author's Note:**

> 白情没有结束总之现在还来得及是不是（？）虽然短得要死。
> 
> 还是前辈Hornet，是之前那篇《榭寄生之下》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729316）的后续，送出的回礼是一个不被允许的拥抱，和他们都默认放弃的有声的春天。

容器不知有浪涛骚动的春天为何物。这么一种形容来源于王国的五骑士之一，拿着大骨钉战斗的女子总讲故事。大抵是自身性情使然，她所说的故事反倒具有一种在战场上难寻的诗意。容器自身是不能理解那些故事本身，所知更多的是其中具体描述的言语：描述气味，描述温度，描述触感，这一切都同他无关。不过至少他知道四季变换是怎样，简而言之要么是万物生长欣欣向荣，最终再走向衰落，进行着不变的循环。他同父异母的妹妹却不是那么说——若能如此算，若容器也能拥有有性别的兄弟姐妹，那就这么将关系归类，于她而言每一年的春天都不尽相同。就算是每年都开的花花瓣也要卷曲出不一样的弧度。

说说花环，节日的花环。先前送出的花环自然得到回应，她的母亲将她抱在怀中，她难以遗忘有力的相拥。于是她也学会了，她从她那外貌看似凶狠实则有着的是强而有力的温柔的母亲那里学会了这样的拥抱。于是在一段时间后，她又要从宫殿另一头跑来，面对站在宫殿一角等待父王命令的容器，不加掩饰地将前肢从鲜红斗篷下探出，伸展：嘿，容器，过来。哦，她没向母亲学来那句，“我要抱抱你”。容器同往日一般顺从，又有一丝困惑。他暂且确定若父王真有急事，总还是能通知到自己的，于是就走过去，又低下身，顺应她的动作。日复一日，他早就意识到自己身体内部愈发不纯粹的部分，裂痕难以填补只能掩盖，于是他刻意将某些小小动作掩饰，包括他曾经会下意识抬臂去回应她。他再也不这么做了，而她也知道理由，于是放弃等待某种自己熟悉得很的肢体接触。他们都放弃了。

但至少我还能贪心一些。她想，她的言语所不能描述清楚的部分是，“就当做我们都只是在以双臂环绕一座雕像”——也许语言总能富有诗意，但她难以组织出如此的言语，不似那能从白色长袍间寻出许多故事来讲的骑士。不过她终究想起骑士以哪个词语形容春天，以她曾在讲述了其他国家景象的旅行者日志中看到的词语形容：浪涛在骚动，而她从未见过大海，最多便是在尖塔之主的帮助下见过一张画。大海似乎比蓝湖更辽阔，也更加汹涌。怎么能用这个词语形容春天？先前她是这么想，但现在她好似理解了一些。她还是要经历一个浪涛骚动的春天的，并且最后会发现涛声会完全消失。

春天是多么的寂静啊。

在容器进入黑卵圣殿之前，春天便已经重归无声。

fin

似乎并没有什么必要的补充：

因为纯粹容器是不可能送出任何真正的回礼的，所以最后的礼物就是他们都放弃了爱。  
容器不可以去爱。  
王国将来的守护者也不可以去爱 。


End file.
